Pratical jokes : LOL!
by Danceingqueen
Summary: Gus and Alice just cannot seem to get along. But, this time Gus has something planed out for Alice. After getting Gus grounded from glueing Alice's chair with paint Alice is thinking of a plan to get back at him. What will he get! Find out. ;


Pracktecle jokes

Alice was on her way home, and she saw Gus. They don't get along! Alice bites him every time he point's at her, so now it's pay back.

Alice was walking by minding her own busniss. And then Gus came, and he just walked on by. And then he started to pretend.

"Hey Alice."Gus said sartasticly.

"Hi Gus!"Alice said.

"Are you gonna bite me?"Gus asked.

Alice staried at him in confusion, "Hu? Why would I bite you today?"Alice asked.

"Wha?! You mean your not gonna bite me?!"Gus said exitedly.

Alice just staried at him, "Alright what are you all about?"Alice asked.

"Oh, nothing. Why aren't you going to bite me?"Gus asked.

" 'Cause, I just don't fell like it."Alice said.

Gus just smiled. And walked on by, and then Alice just looked at him while he was walking. Alice was wondering why he was so

happy. Same with Gus, he wondered why Alice was so happy. Oh well, let's continue. Alice was walking by and she saw Gus.

He was still smileing. And then out of know where! Alice screamed Gus's name.

"GUS!"Alice yelled.

"AGHHHH!"Gus screamed.

Alice was laughing, Gus was stareing at her. "What was that for?!"

"Today I fell like pranking you!"Alice keped on laughing.

"So?! That dosn't mean you can scare me!"Gus yelled.

Alice continued laughing, and then Gus did a pratickle joke! He glued Alice's chaire.

"Geez, Yuni! Your so lucky!"Alice said.

"Well, I'm just lucky. Jenny is going to let me meet Taylor Launtner!"Yuni squeeled.

"Oh, I for got my drink."Alice said.

"OK!"Yuni said.

Alice tried to get up, she then staried at Gus. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Oh, I just glued your chaire with the paint."Gus said.

"Gus?!"Alice yelled.

"What's going on?!"Jenny asked.

"Gus glued my charie with paint!"Alice yelled.

"Pracktle jokes?"Jenny asked Gus. Gus shook his head.

"Well-" Jenny got cut. "DONT WELL!"Alice yelled.

Gus laughed. And then he ran, Alice was chaceing him. Gus was running as fast as he could. Alice stoped when she saw Zero.

"Uh, bye!"Alice ran into her room.

"Shur, run into your room. NOT LIKE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"Gus yelled.

Alice was in her room, talking to her self. Alice was thinking out loud, she was just thinking a plan to get back at Gus.

"_I have to find a way to get back at, Gus._"Alice thought.

"I know!"Alice said. "I'll just think harder!"Alice thought out loud.

Gus was on his way to see Alice, and then he saw Alice in her room. He went to sit by her. And probably say sorry. You'll never know about Gus.

"Hi, what's up?"Gus asked.

"Oh, nothing."Alice said.

"Hu, are you OK?"Gus asked.

Alice's eyes were wide open, "Are you pranking me?"Alice asked.

"No not today, 'cause Jenny just told Zero what I did."Gus said.

"Oh, OK."Alice said. Gus looked at her.

"OK? That's all your going to say, is OK?!"Gus yelled.

"GUS!"Zero yelled.

"Comeing! Gotta go."Gus said.

"OK, bye."Alice sais.

Gus ran out the door and went to go and talk to Zero, Alice was thinking again. _"What was that all about?"_ Alice thought. Oh well, Zero was fighting with Gus, and Jenny went recording

with Yuni, and Rage was at his work, and Emi was out with Ruby, and as for Disco. Well, know one know's where he is.

"Hey pepole's!"Disco said. No one awnsered. "I said! HI PEOPLES!"Disco said.

"Disco! Shut-up!"Zero said.

"Ugh! What's with you?"Disco asked.

"Gus, that's what's wrong."Zero said.

"Geez, you don't have to keep fighting with him."Disco said.

"Do you wanna get it?!"Zero said.

"N-no."Disco said.

"Good, now go some were."Zero ordered.

"Yes, Zero!"Disco said.

Disco left the house and he went some where. So, Alice was thinking about something. She was thinking of a way to get back at Gus.

So, it was dark and everyone was getting redy for bed. And, Alice was thinking in her sleep. So, she thought tommorow was another

day!


End file.
